The invention generally relates to an improved thermionic cathode design for use in electron beam lithography tools, scanning electron microscopes, etc. In particular, the invention provides a cathode with a carbon-coated cone surface that delivers an electron beam with high angular intensity and brightness and exhibits increased longevity.